Bittersweet Love
by WonderRin
Summary: Enter Rin Kagami, the Class President. Enter Len Kagamine, the Playboy of Vocaloid High School. Rin has never liked Len, but would this be Bittersweet Love for the both of them? AU Len x Rin. Onesided: Kaito x Rin, Len x Miku. HIATUS
1. Enter: Rin Kagami

Bittersweet Love Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _A new vocaloid story~! I really hope you like this~!

Summary: Enter Rin Kagami, the Class President. Enter Len Kagamine, the Playboy in Vocaloid High School. Rin has never liked Len, but would this become Bittersweet Love for the both of them? AU

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

**Enter: Rin Kagami.**

The birds chirped outside the house. The sun raised slowly. Ever slowly. And, it was another school day. Rin Kagami jumped out of her bed. Rin always loved school, especially Vocaloid High School. She had perfect friends, perfect teachers, and, best of all, she was the Class President. It would be nothing for some people. But, it was something for her. It certainly is.

Rin has a twin brother named Rinto Kagami who also went to Vocaloid High School. He was submitted into a singing group, and he always wanted Rin to come in with him. Sure, Rin would love to go in the singing group with her twin brother. But, she had other things to worry about. She couldn't go into some silly singing class when she has important things to do as Class President. So, Rin declined.

Rin threw on the school uniform for Vocaloid High School. Vocaloid High didn't have a specific dress code, though, you can wear one if one feels like. Like Rin. It was Rin's job to look fancy, and gives good vibes to her class. A honk came from outside. She looked outside to find a teal colored car. Rin grinned. _Miku…._

She ran downstairs, said goodbye to Rinto and walked outside. Miku Hatsune was her best friend. They used to be rivals in the Elementary School. However, they both found it pointless to be rivals and decided to become best friends. Although, they still act as if they are rivals. Rin opened the door, seeing her Miku in the drivers' seat. She looked in the back to see Meiko Sakine and Luka Megurine, two of Rin's other friends. "Hey, Meiko, Luka, Miku," Rin greeted.

"Hello, Ms. Kagami," Meiko joked, laughing. Rin shot her a dark look.

"I told you guys not to call me that…," Rin complained, piling in the car. Miku playfully hit her arm.

"Aw, Rin. Can't you take a joke?" Miku said, laughing. Rin smiled.

"Well, when you guys are like that," Rin complained. All the girls laughed, except Rin who blushed.

When they arrived, they saw the regular students roaming around the school. Some greeted Rin, some greeted Miku, Luka, or Meiko, and some greeted all. Miku asked, "So, do you guys want to eat some breakfast-"

"Ah! It's Len Kagamine!" a random girl called. Miku's face dazzled.

"Len-kun is here?! Where?!" Miku asked excitedly. Rin rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how every girl was "in love" with someone like Len Kagamine. He looked like a normal human being. Well, that banana shaped hair does sparkle every time it moves. And his cerulean eyes does seduce a girl whenever they wink, blink, or move side to side. _No! _Rin yelled inwardly. _I can't think of those things!_

Luka and Meiko sighed. Rin, Luka, and Meiko were three of the few who didn't like Len. "How could Miku like Len? She should like Kaito or someone…," Luka muttered. Rin glared at Luka who laughed nervously. Rin has always had feelings for Kaito Shion, ever since he transferred to Vocaloid High School. In Rin's opinion, he looked ten times better than Len could _ever _look. "Sorry, Rin. I forgot that you liked Kaito." Rin nodded, crossing her arms.

Meiko asked, "What about Miku? Should we leave her or what?" Rin watched Miku flirt with Len, and him flirting back. Miku blushed from the compliment while other girls glared deadly at Miku.

"Len-kun is _mine, _you scum!" one shouted.

"He's no one's!" another girl yelled.

"Ladies, ladies," Len tried to calm down with his soothing voice. "I may not be anyone's, but that doesn't mean I can't have all you girls." Rin narrowed her eyes. _That doesn't ever make any sense! Yet, the girls still like that!_ Rin scoffed.

"Let's go. Miku would probably be here until the bell rings," Rin said. Luka and Meiko nodded. Before they went, Rin saw Len's twin sister come up to him, named Lenka Kagamine. She was also popular- as popular as Len. Rin has always admired Lenka. Lenka was like an idol. Well, to Rin.

"Rin!" a call came. Rin turned to see Gumi Megpoid. She smiled.

"Hey, Gumi. I'm surprised you're not over there with Len," Rin said. Meiko elbowed Rin in her side. Rin coughed, holding her side. Gumi blushed.

"Did you just say Len-kun…?"

"No, no, no!" Luka briskly said, grabbing Gumi's arm so she won't turn around. Whenever Gumi sees Len, she becomes berserk. They already have a Miku, they don't need another. "Len is nowhere, Gumi," Luka continued. Rin nodded painfully. Gumi's face became disappointed.

"Anyway, do you want to eat breakfast with us Gumi?" Rin asked. Gumi shook her head.

"I have to go to band practice which freaking sucks!" she complained, crossing her arms. They all raised their eyebrows.

"I though you loved band, Gumi?" Meiko wondered. Gumi shrugged.

"I _do. _It just sucks when I have to go to band all super early in the morning, even though the teacher knows her students are going to be tired as hell," Gumi explained. "Well, I'm off. Tell Miku I said hi to her!" Gumi waved and ran down the hall to the band room.

Rin turned to Luka and Meiko. "Well, I guess it's just us."

Luka said, "Actually, Meiko and I have general music class right now…."

"What?!" Rin exclaimed. "How come you guys didn't tell _me?!"_

Meiko and Luka sweat-dropped. "Rin, why don't you ask Kaito if he wants to have breakfast?"

Rin's face turned a sakura pink. "Be-because…he might not want to do that."

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Stop being delusional, Rin. Now, let's go to general music, Luka." Luka nodded, the two walking to the left to go down a long hallway to the class. Rin rubbed her arm, watching the two walk down the narrow hallway. Her eyes traveled over to Len who was still talking to Miku and the girls. His cerulean eyes caught hers. She blinked before turning her head and walking to the room that Kaito would be in. Len observed her walk. But, he turned his attention back to the girls.

* * *

_Author's Note: _There was chapter 1 of _Bittersweet Love! _I really hoped you enjoyed it! And **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Enter: Len Kagamine

Bittersweet Love Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _Thank you for the reviews! Now, here's chapter 2 of _Bittersweet Love!_

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

**Enter: Len Kagamine.**

It was morning time for Len Kagamine. Len smirked, jumping out his bed. His feet landed on the wooden floor, his eyes first landing on his flaxen colored wall. He has always loved school. Not the learning part, but the girl part. Yes. Len Kagamine was the Playboy of Vocaloid High School.

A soft knock came on his door. "Len…?" Len walked over to his door. He opened it finding his twin sister, Lenka Kagamine.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you want to eat breakfast with me?" Lenka wondered. Len narrowed his eyes.

"You know I eat breakfast with the girls," he said and walked past her, into the bathroom. Lenka scoffed, walking towards him, but he slammed the door in her face. She banged on it.

"Len!" she shouted. "Can't you think of our sister once and a while?" When she heard no response, Lenka felt the hot tears coming along. _No. I can't cry. _Lenka blinked away the tears and walked to the kitchen to eat alone. As always. Len slapped water in his face, and he knew that Lenka was crying in the kitchen.

After putting on his own clothes, instead of the school uniform, Len went into his car, starting it up. He didn't have to wait for Lenka, because he knew that she would catch a ride with IA. Len placed his hands on the stirring wheel and drove to Vocaloid High School. Len certainly couldn't wait until he arrived at school.

When he walked through the doors, he heard a girl shout: "Ah! It's Len Kagamine!" Len smirked, seeing Miku Hatsune run up to him from a group of girls that he didn't care for.

"You look surely handsome today, Len-kun," Miku said. Len chuckled, making her grin wider.

"Have you seen yourself? You look better than any of these girls," he flirted. Miku blushed, giggling in her hand. That's when the girls around him started arguing. He said, "Ladies, ladies…. I may not be anyone's, but that doesn't mean I can't have all you girls." The girls smiled, blushed, or fainted. Yeah. He loved this too much.

"Len-kun…may you go out with me?" one girl asked. Len turned to her who had brown short hair and emerald green eyes.

"Why not?" The girl, whose name was Akemi, squealed. She couldn't believe that _The _Len Kagamine has agreed to something like that.

"What time?" Akemi asked.

Len winked at her. "Tonight, at eight." Akemi fainted, making her best friend catch her and drag her to a classroom. That's when Lenka ran up to him. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Len," she greeted. Len looked over at her and glared at her. Lenka blinked. She walked off. She forgot that she couldn't interrupt him while he was handling "business."

"She really needs to stop bothering you, Len-kun," a girl with blonde hair, the name with Etsu, commented, glaring at her back that was disappearing. Len didn't do anything. Then, his eyes caught some eyes that looked identical to his'. They blinked, and the person, the name of Rin Kagami, walked off. Len watched Rin walk down to a classroom, before putting his attention back on the girls.

His job would never get boring.

_Author's Note: _I apologize for the extremely short chapter! I'll make it up with a longer chapter, or a digital cookie. Nah, this is my last cookie! Anyway, please **READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. The Club

Bittersweet Love Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _Here's chapter 3~! I'm uploading pretty fast, huh? Oh, well. I've already fell in love with this story! Now, ENJOY!

**DISCLAMIER: I DO THIS ALL THE TIME…. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

**The Club**

When Rin walked into the classroom that Kaito was in, she blushed. "H-hey, Kaito," she greeted. Kaito glanced up from his notebook that he was writing in. He smiled.

"Hi, Rin. Is there something that you needed…?" Rin cleared her throat, walking up to him. She noticed the notebook.

"What's that?" She decided to change the subject. Rin felt too embarrassed to ask _that _question. Rin sat next to him. The classroom was empty, so, Rin was nervous and anxious at the same time. Kaito's smile became wider.

"It's my song book," Kaito said, giving it to her.

"You're in Chorus with Rinto as well?" she wondered. Kaito shook his head, flipping to a page in his book so she can read his latest song.

"No. I actually want to ask the principle, Master, if I can create my own club. It's be Chorus and Band mixed together," he bragged. Rin sweat-dropped.

"Wow, how creative," she sarcastically said. Kaito's eyes dazzled from his grin.

"Do you want to join…?" Kaito hoped. Rin's face burned. She scratched the back of her head.

"Uh…. To be honest, I'm not the best at music, Kaito," she lied. Rin just didn't want to be in a club like that. Kaito pursed his lips together.

"Stop lying, Ms. Class President." He saw through her façade. He knew her too well.

Rin frowned. "I can't be in a club. I have to keep my eye on being Class President, Kaito," Rin admitted. Kaito took her hand, making her face turn red.

"Don't worry. I'll be there…."

"Kaito…?"

"Well, well, well, isn't this something new?" a voice asked that Rin knew. She knew it too good. Too bad. They both flinched away from each other.

"Len…? What are you doing here? I thought you were still flirting with those girls?" Kaito wondered. Len smirked.

"Why? Jealous?" he asked arrogantly. Rin rolled her eyes, standing up.

"No one is jealous of _you_, Len," she shot back. Len raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. I know you. You're Rin Kagami, the Class President, right?" Len asked.

Rin said, "So? It's not like you would care. Now, if you excuse me…." Rin walked out the classroom to grab a granola bar and eat it quick before class began.

* * *

It was afterschool. All day, Rin has been thinking if she should join the club that Kaito was making. She didn't want to make up poor excuses like "I'm a Class President, so I can't," or, "I have to keep my eye on my job." It just didn't work for a situation like this.

"Rin-san! Rin-san, come here!" a call came. Rin twirled around to see Kaiko, Kaito's twin sister. She raised an eyebrow.

"Kaiko? What's wrong?" Rin pondered. Kaiko ran up to the blonde haired girl.

"Kaito…" A breath. "…has…made…a new…" A gasp for air. "…club. It's called Vocaloid Band." Kaiko smiled. Rin blinked before smiling sheepishly. _So, Master approved, huh? _

"What's a 'Vocaloid,' Kaiko?"

Kaiko answered, "Kaito said that it was a singing being, supposing." Rin giggled.

"There's Kaito for ya," she laughed out. Kaiko nodded before grabbing Rin's hand and taking her to the club room.

Miku was walking through Vocaloid High School, daydreaming of Len. She surely wished that see can go out with him one day. That's when she spotted him. Her lips broke out into a smile, he skipping up to him. "Len-kun~!" she sang, but he walked out the building. She raised an eyebrow. _What's up with him?_

Kaiko and Rin arrived in the club room with Kaito. Rin coughed from all the dust molecules in the air. And, too make it worst, the club room was extremely small. The people who can stand in the room was about ten, not to mention there has to be instruments in the room as well. Rin looked up to see that Kaito was unpacking some of the instruments. "Wow…Kaito. This is interesting. So, Master let you go through with the club?" Rin asked, closing the wooden door behind her. Kaito looked up and smiled. He nodded.

"Yep. So, have you if you were going to join the club or not, Rin?" He sure hoped she would.

Rin bit her lip and looked around the tight room. It would past time by, right? It was only a club, after all. "Sure. Why not?" Rin asked. Kaito and Kaiko smiled.

Kaiko said, "Good. We'll have our first club meeting tomorrow afterschool."

Rin blinked. "Who else is in the club?"

Kaito looked at Rin. "Me, Kaiko, you, and Lenka."

Rin eyes widened. "Lenka is in here?" They nodded.

"Why do surprised, Rin-san?" Kaiko asked.

Rin gave them a baffled look. "I-I just didn't know Lenka would be here. Why?"

Kaito shrugged, lifting a box up and putting it on the wooden table. "I told her about this club and she wanted to join. Though, we need some more people to join. So, we'll have to put up fliers." Rin and Kaiko nodded.

"What song are we going to do?" Kaiko asked, picking up a drum stick. Kaito turned to Rin who blushed.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Rinto and I are good friends, Rin," he started, "and he says that you also write songs."

Rin sweat-dropped. "You sounded super creepy Kaito. Just giving you a heads up." Kaito laughed.

"Would you like to share any songs with us?" Rin scratched the back of her head.

"I could…but I won't because I left my song book at home," she confessed. "Too bad."

Kaito, suddenly, took out a notebook, having he name "**Rin Kagami**" written on the front. Rin blushed. Kaiko blinked. "How the hell did you get that, Kaito?!" Rin exclaimed. Kaito smirked.

"Rinto," he simply stated. _I'm going to kill that bastard when I get home!_ Rin threatened, clenching her fist.

"So, why don't you sing it, Rin?" Kaito asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want Lenka to be left out." Kaito opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it because it made sense. "I have to get home anyway. Bye, see you tomorrow." She snatched the song book out of Kaito's hand and left. Even though Kaito really wanted to hear Rin sing.

* * *

_Author's Note: _There was chapter 3 of _Bittersweet Love! _**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. The Song

Bittersweet Love Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _Here's chapter 4~! I'm really in love with this story! I don't know why, but I made a good plot! Not to brag, or anything. Aha. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**The Song.**

When Rin arrived home, she saw that Rinto wasn't there. She clenched her fist. "He better be lucky he isn't here," she seethed. Rin walked into the kitchen and grabbed an orange. She glanced at her song book. She flipped through it. Rin only made two songs: _Daughter of Evil _and _Meltdown._ But, they were both interesting to her. Rin looked up and smiled. She ran down the hallway, into her room where a big, wooden piano was seen. Her walls were colored yellow, but a dull yellow. Her bed wasn't large. It had a blanket on top that was decorated with oranges. Rin didn't have a T.V. either.

Next to the piano was her closet that held her school clothes and her normal clothes. Her room wasn't that big. Actually, the house wasn't that huge. It had three rooms; one for Rin, Rinto, and their parents. There were two bathrooms. One bathroom in her parents' room and another for both Rin and Rinto.

Rin sat in the stool that was in front of her piano and started to play _Meltdown. _It was a slow song in the beginning, but as it progressed, it became faster and faster. Rin closed her eyes, feeling as if she was drowning in a world with only her and her piano. She was oblivious that someone walked into the house. "Rinto…? You in here?" Len asked, walking throughout the house. That's when he heard the piano. _Rinto plays the piano? Who knew? _Len kept walking until he saw the piano and the room.

_Wait. This isn't Rinto's room, _Len thought, walking closer. That's when he saw Rin. He blinked. _What the…? _Len listened to the song, the beautiful song. Then, she started to sing it. He gasped silently. _What a voice. I didn't know this about her. Well, who did?_ Len just stared. He couldn't move. That's when the song was over and Rin opened her eyes. She looked over. Her eyes widened from seeing Len. They stared at each other before she stood up.

"Why in the hell are _you _here?!" Rin screamed, pointing a finger at him. Len smirked. Rin glared.

"I wanted to see if Rinto is here or not. Apparently, I found something better…," he flirted. Rin scoffed.

"Stop flirting. It's sick," she commented, pushing him out of her room. "Besides, you can't barge in other people's houses. That's against the law." Len chuckled. Rin opened the door for him to go.

"That was a cool song that you played on your little piano," Len said, crossing his arms. Rin gave him an expression-less face. "Maybe you should play for me one day, eh?" Rin narrowed her eyes.

"In your dreams. Now, go!" Len laughed and walked out the house. Rin sighed closing the door. _He is so annoying._

* * *

That next day was a Tuesday. Rin brought her song book to Vocaloid Band, Kaito's club. She really didn't want to sing for those three. But, it wasn't only three, right? Rin opened the door to the club and saw _more _than three people. Kaito, Kaiko, Lenka, IA, Lola, Leon, Ted, and Teto. She widened her eyes. Rin walked up to Kaito, asking, "How did this happen?" Kaito smiled.

"Lenka cheated with her popularity," he stated. Rin raised an eyebrow. "You know Lenka is utterly popular in school, so she asked a few of her friends to see if they can join, and we got this."

Rin said, "But, how is everyone going to fit in here?"

Kaiko came up to Rin. "This is just a room to write songs and store our instruments. It's not like we're going to stay here, Rin-san." Rin looked over at everyone else.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Hey, why is the Class President here?! I thought she might be at a meeting or something?" Ted asked, crossing his arms. Everyone turned to Rin who also crossed her arms.

"Do we have a problem?" Rin asked, narrowing her eyes.

Leon shot back, "Yeah. You." Kaito glared.

"Let's no cause any trouble. We're here because of the club, correct?" Kaito asked. They all nodded. "Now. Rin, how about that song?" He smiled widely. Rin sweat-dropped.

"You will never let that go, huh?" Kaito sheepishly smiled. Rin sighed and walked over to the keyboard on the right, leaning against a wall. Rin took out the notebook and took in a breath. She positioned her fingers on the keys. The others waited for her to start.

She played _Meltdown. _It started slow, making Ted yawn. "Boring," he breathed. Rin furrowed her eyebrows and the song gotten faster. Kaito's smile disappeared. He felt something pop in his head and his heart started thumping rapidly. His face burned. He put his hand on his face, wondering why he felt so hot. Kaito cleared his throat. _What is happening? _

A few moments later, Rin stopped. She felt satisfied with the song. She stood up from the stool, seeing amazed faces. Rin smiled and bowed. "That song was called _Meltdown. _I really hoped you enjoyed that." Ted narrowed his eyes. Kaito smiled at Rin who blushed. Teto was whispering something in Ted's ear, and he was nodding reluctantly.

"Thank you Rin," Kaiko said. Rin nodded.

As Rin walked out the school, she saw Teto. She blinked and ignored her, walking. Teto came up to her, saying, "That song was really good, Rin." Rin smiled falsely.

"Is that so…?"

Teto nodded. "You hope to become a singing sensation one day, right?" Rin shrugged.

"It would be nice."

"If only you could," Teto breathed, crossing her arms. Rin gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"That little song that you did was so tedious, _I _can even do better," Teto retorted. Rin glared.

"Well, don't you enjoy crushing other people's dream, eh?"

Teto smirked. "And the only reason Kaito-kun invited you to the club is because he felt sorry for you."

"What?"

"You heard me," Teto seethed. "All that stress of a Class President; he felt really sorry for you. Don't think he has feelings for you; no one does." With that, Teto walked off. _But…. Is that true…? Does he just feel sorry for me because of all my stress? _Rin shook her head and walked home.

She had enough of this.

* * *

_Author's Note: There was chapter 4, right? Yeah, chapter 4! Ha-ha! I hope it's getting interesting, and __**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. The Visit

Bittersweet Love Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _Just tell you guys, I might not be updating a lot this week because of damn exams! So, don't be surprised if I don't update at all this week. Anyway, enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: If only did own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**The Visit.**

Rin was at home on Wednesday afternoon. She didn't want to go to that club. She didn't want to deal with them.

She didn't want to deal with Teto.

Rin would rather make a new song. That's when a knock came on her door. She sighed and opened it, finding Rinto. "Rinto? What is it?"

Rinto gave her the house phone. "A call for you," he simply said, walking off. Rin brought the phone up to her ear.

"Rin Kagami here," she said.

"Rin, why weren't you here in Vocaloid Band?!" Kaito asked through the phone. Rin's face burned.

"Kaito?! How did you-"

"Answer my damn question Rin," he commanded. Rin sighed.

"You're being a pain in the ass, Kaito…," she muttered. She closed the door to her room. She just had a feeling that Kaito was going to shout more.

Kaito growled, making her sigh again. "I had work to do," she lied. Kaito kept silent. "Kaito?"

"I'm going over there," he warned.

"Wait, what?" Rin breathed. Her heart banged against her chest. He couldn't be coming over, right? Did she hear him correctly?

"Yep. I'm coming over there," Kaito repeated.

"W-why?" Rin asked quietly.

"To see if you're okay. You might be hurt or something…," Kaito whispered. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had no idea what he was saying.

Rin kept silent. She was shocked. What should she say? She didn't know what to do. "I'll be there in five," Kaito continued and hung up. Rin put the phone down and hugged herself. Kaito, her crush, was coming over to visit her. Rin ran over to her closet and threw on a sun-colored short-sleeved shirt and a white skirt that went up to her thighs. She brushed her hair and put the white bunny ears in afterwards.

She went out her room to see that Rinto was eating an orange while doing his homework. "Kaito is coming over. Rinto looked up, making orange juice roll down his mouth. She gave a disgusted look. "Ew…wipe your mouth, Rinto. That looks gross!" Rinto quickly grabbed a napkin.

"Kaito is coming over?"' he echoed.

"Yeah," she agreed, about as shocked as him. Rinto swallowed his orange.

"Damn…. What did you guys talk about?"

Rin blushed. "Shut up." Rinto smiled. Five minutes later, the doorbell to the house rang. Rin gulped, walking up to it slowly, revealing Kaito in a blue shirt and black jeans. "Hey, Kaito," she greeted.

He smiled. "Hey, Rin, Rinto." Rinto waved, continuing his homework.

Rin closed the door, asking, "Do you want any snacks or…."

"Nah," Kaito began, "I already ate." Rin nodded, showing him to her room. When they arrived in the room, Kaito gawked at the piano in her room.

"Wow. So, you really _do _write your own songs," he muttered, pushing down the keys individually. Rin sweat-dropped.

"You didn't believe me…?"

"Not really." Rin scoffed.

"What a surprise," she mumbled. Kaito grinned wider.

"Can I play a song on here, Rin?" he wondered, sitting in the stool. Rin nodded.

"Sure." After that, Kaito played a song that went to fast for her own eyes. His fingers were gliding on the keys. Rin's eyes widened. _Impossible…. Even I can't play that fast._

A few minutes later, he finished. Rin's mouth was gaped. "How-when-where-what?!"

Kaito laughed, standing up. "I learned from my Grandpa. He taught me how to play the piano when I was three years of age. Then, I learned more advanced songs and I sometimes played for people at concerts. I also learned the guitar at ten, and I learned the drums at fifteen," he explained.

"There's no need to brag, Kaito,' Rin said. Kaito cheekily smiled.

"There's no need to get jealous, Rin." Rin glared before laughing. "Nice room, by the way."

"Thanks, I guess." Rin scratched her arm. "Is it true that you wanted me to join the group because you felt sorry for me?" she asked boldly. Kaito turned to her.

"Why would you ask that?"

Rin shrugged, playing it cool. Or tried to at least. "I don't know…. Just a thought!"

Kaito blinked. "Some thought…."

Rin coughed in her hand nervously. "Yep. Some thought," she repeated.

"May I do a song on the piano again?" Kaito asked, changing the subject because of the awkward tension.

Rin gave him an angry look. "Hell no!" Kaito laughed.

That's when Rin's stomach grumbled. "Ugh. I'm getting a little hungry…."

"Wanna eat out?" Kaito asked, taking out his wallet. Rin blushed. Is this a _date? _It couldn't be!

"It don't want you to spend your money on me…," she muttered.

"Oh, then you can pay!" Kaito said, smiling. Rin sweat-dropped. She guess it wasn't a date.

"Okay…," Rin grumbled, getting her purse so she can pay for her own food.

* * *

_Author's Note: _There was chapter 5! Like I said, I have exams, so don't expect a lot of updates out of me this week. Sorry, but I would like to get good grades, even I _do _have good grades. Am I bragging again? Oh, well! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU LOVE THIS STORY! YAY!**


	6. The Help

Bittersweet Love Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _Hello~! Thank you for the reviews. AGAIN. So, I'll updated this one chapter today, and write another tonight and post it tomorrow. How about that? Good? Good! Okay, enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: La-la, la, blah, blah. You know I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**The Help.**

Rin and Kaito arrived at a sushi restaurant that wasn't famous, but the food tasted famous. Rin ordered some rice cakes with a few sushi rolls. She wasn't starving, though, she could eat. When they seated, Kaito asked, "Can you play any other instrument other than the piano, Rin?"

Rin took a bite of her sushi. "Electric guitar!" she exclaimed. Kaito sweat-dropped.

"Is that so…?" he asked, watching her numb on the sushi. Rin nodded.

"I never told anyone that though…because I need people to see me as independent and high-class, not some childish lunatic. Like you," she said, smiling. Kaito blinked, before he got the last part.

"Very funny, Rin," Kaito breathed out. "Other than that…I didn't know that about you. Just because you're Class President doesn't mean you have to be high-class and sophisticated, Rin. We _are _still teenagers." Kaito gave her a concerned look. Rin stared at her sushi, and pushed it away. She lost her appetite.

"It's just the principles, I guess," she muttered, looking into his deep blue eyes, so different from hers. Why are they so different? "Teachers expect more out of me, so is that why I act like that?"

Kaito shrugged. "You tell me, Rin." Rin sighed. She dryly laughed.

"If only I was as laid-back as you…," Rin said, smiling. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"One minute I'm childish, the next I'm cool."

Rin blushed. "I did _not _say that you were cool, Kaito!" Kaito laughed.

"I can pull your strings so easily, you know that?" Rin glared. She sighed.

She kept silent. "How can I change?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Sorry to say this, but…you're asking the wrong person."

Rin pouted, "You never help!" Kaito smiled before looking out the window. The sun was setting, making the sky into an orange and purple. Pretty.

"I know a guy who _can _help you. You might not like him though…," Kaito mumbled. Rin's eyes trailed back to him.

"Really…?! Who is he?!"

Kaito bit his lip. He examined his knuckles, counting them, even though he done so many times before. "Like I said-"

"I don't care! I just need someone…."

Kaito laughed. "Desperate, are we?"

Rin glared her darkest glare. "Kaito…," she seethed. Kaito sweet-dropped.

"Fine, fine, Rin. Damn…. His name is…."

* * *

Rin couldn't believe it. _This _was the "guy?" Rin should just punch Kaito for this. Why is it-

"So, you need help 'changing,' right?" Len Kagamine asked, eating a bite of his banana. Rin's eye twitched. Well, Kaito _did _warn Rin that Len was going to be "changing" her.

"If it's the changing that you're talking about, Len," Rin said. "You're as perverted as hell."

Len smirked. "I'm surprised you're not clinging on me like your little friend."

Rin scoffed. "That's because I have someone else in mind, and it's not you."

"Or you might be playing hard to get…," Len also pointed out. Rin shook her head.

"Just do what you're supposed to do and stop being delusional," Rin scolded. Len took in a breath and closed his locker. He threw the peel to his banana in the trash behind him.

"First, new clothes," he said. Rin blinked.

"New clothes…? I do _not _need new clothes!" Len rolled his eyes for a try.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Len asked.

Rin shrugged. "I'd prefer not, but-"

Len halted her by putting his hand up. "Just be quiet. Meet me afterschool in front of the school, Rin. Then, I'll tell you we are going to do, okay?" Rin nodded. Len looked over to see a girl and walked with her to class. Rin sighed. _That guy is so dense._

* * *

Afterschool came by fast than Rin expected. And she didn't want that to happen. Not at all. But, she had to change. One of these days. When she saw him outside, she sighed. _Mind as well get this ove rand done with…._

"Ready, Rin?"

"I guess so."

Soon, they arrived at the Mall. They two walked to the Girls' Section. Len smirked and pulled out a dress that would show every part of Rin's body. "How about this?"

Rin sighed. "We're here to look for clothes, not lolly-gag." Len stuck out his tongue.

"You're not fun, Rinny-chan."

They both tried to find clothes, but they never found the clothes to find. They flopped down on the ground. "I can't even find anything," Len mumbled.

"That's a good thing!" Rin exclaimed. Len shook his head, until he found an outfit. He stood up and grabbed it.

'Put this on, Rin!" he commanded. Rin blinked and took the outfit, going in the fitting room to change. She came a few moments later, having on black shorts and a sailor-designed shirt that showed some of her stomach at the bottom. She twirled around. "You like it, Rin?"

Rin thought for a second. "Surprisingly…yes."

'See? I can change people, right?" he urged.

"Only by good luck," Rin retorted. Len smirked.

"Take that off, 'cause I'm gonna bye it," Len said. Rin nodded, quickly taking off the clothes and changing into her school uniform.

Soon, Len dropped Rin off at her house. "Make sure you wear that tomorrow at school."

"What about everyone else-"

Len shot her a stern look. "Don't care about what everyone else thinks. It was your decision; just go for it." He smiled warmly. A smile that Rin has never saw out of him before. "See ya tomorrow." With that, Rin walked out the car and walked into her house. She saw Rinto looking at T.V.

"Where have you been all day, Rin?" he asked, not even turning her direction.

"Out…with people." And, she ran to her room to take a look at her clothes once more.

"I have to wear this tomorrow. Ugh. Tomorrow is going to be a _long _day."

* * *

_Author's Note: _There was chapter 6! I hope you like it! **READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. The Reaction

Bittersweet Love Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Day 2 of exams, complete disaster. I had my Language Arts exam yesterday, and since I LOVE writing, I probably got an A. UGH! I'm bragging again! But today, I had a Science exam. Tch. Isn't that nice? So, yeah. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't even have the MONEY, okay, Disclaimer?!**

* * *

**The Reaction.**

The next morning, Rin stared at her clothes that she had to wear for school today. It is a Friday after all. So, why not? Rin picked up the shorts and slipped them on. Rin sighed, pulling the yellow, rigid belt around the shorts. She put the yellow chain in afterwards and then, put on the shirt. After, she pulled at the ribbon, before putting in the bunny ears in her hair. _What a silly attire…._

Rin sighed. She has already agreed. She just has to get it over with. When she walked out her room, she saw Rinto. "G-goodbye, Rinto…," she stammered. Rinto looked up and his mouth dropped open. Rin's face burned.

"R-Rin…. What happened yesterday?" Rinto asked, shocked. Rin gulped.

"Just trying a new look, I guess."

Rinto looked her up and down. "Some new look there."

"Uh…I've got to go. Bye," Rin said. Rinto waved at her blankly and she jogged out the house quickly. She decided to walk to Vocaloid High. She couldn't let Miku see her like _this. _Not yet anyway. Rin trudged up the hill to the school, blushing each time a car would come by and see her.

"Wow! Who is this I see?" Rin rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who said that. She slowly turned to see Ted, Teto, Leon, Lola, and…Lenka? Rin's eyes widened at seeing Lenka. Why is Lenka here with these jerks? "Is this Rin Kagami?" Ted asked, the group walking up to her. Rin's eyes glanced at Lenka who was also coming up to her. "What are you wearing, huh?" Ted took her chin, squeezing it. Rin glared at him.

"Take your filthy hand off of me," she seethed. Ted laughed.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Ted urged. Lenka looked worried. Her hands started to sweat. What should she do? Ted's other hand smoothed the potion of her stomach that was showing. Lenka gritted her teeth and ran up to Ted, stomping on his foot. Ted bit his lip hard and took his foot, holding it tightly. Lenka took Rin's hand, the two running to the school.

When they arrived, the two gasped for air. Lenka looked up at Rin, asking, "Did we lose them?"

Rin looked behind her. "Yeah." Lenka turned her head to Rin, smiling.

"Hey, Rin Kagami, I'm Lenka Kagamine, Len's twin sister," she introduced, bowing to Rin who blushed.

"Hey," Rin said awkwardly. That's when Lenka pinched her cheek.

"You are too darn cute, Rin!" Lenka cooed. Rin tried to get away from Lenka, but she was just too strong.

"You're hurting me, Lenka," she gasped out. Lenka released, sheepishly smiling.

"Sorry. I'm addicted to cute things." Rin rubbed he cheek.

"I'm not cute though…," she muttered. Lenka laughed.

"One question."

"What?" Rin still couldn't believe that she was talking to Lenka Kagamine, Rin's idol.

"Why are you wearing that, Rin?" Lenka asked, giggling in her hand. Rin's face burned again.

"I want to change…I don't want people to see me as a strict person. I want to have fun, too!" she exclaimed. "I'm ready to be born again, dammit!" Lenka laughed again. Rin only became redder.

"Well, if that's what you are doing…then I'll cheer you on," she offered. Rin smiled bitterly. She didn't know I she should just smile or keep an expression-less emotion.

"Thank you, Lenka." Lenka winked, the two walking in the school. Rin took in a deep breath to get ready for her close friends and acquaintances reactions. Rin opened the doors and as soon as she did that, people's moths were already on the ground. _Yep. A long day awaits._

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm sorry for the late upload! I had to study for my exams and I forgot about this at the last minute! I'm sooo sorry! Also, sorry for the short chapter! I'll make it up with longer chapters! **READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. The Bet

Bittersweet Love Chapter 8

_Author's Note: _I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been working in m other story, _Vampire Hunter._ Check that out! It's really good! Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: HOW CAN I OWN VOCALOID, ANYWAYS?**

* * *

**The Bet**

* * *

**Rin's POV~~~**

I know I looked silly to all of these people. I should just blame it on Len! He was the one that got me into this! I sigh. No. I can't do that, because it was really my fault. I just have to deal with it now.

Lenka and I walk through the school. I already feel uneasy. Well, I did before I came into the school. But, it feels as if I'm going to throw up. That's when I spot Len. He smirks at me. I glare back. I don't need to deal with him now! So, I try to ignore him.

* * *

**Len's POV~~~**

I rode in Rinto's car this morning. I couldn't wait to see Rin today, so I snuck out my window. I didn't want to deal with Lenka either. When I jump down the roof, Rinto's sleek orange car is in front of my house. I smirk.

I open the door to see that Rinto was, yes, eating another orange. Orange-loving freak. "How does Rin look today?" I ask, knowing he saw her new-do.

Rinto shrugged. "Nothing that won't surprise you," he answers. My smirk becomes wider.

"Perfect," I whisper.

"Don't think you're going to try something on my sister," Rinto says. I raise my eyebrows.

I hum. "Wellllll….I guess I have to tell _Lenka _she can't hang-out with you anymore." His eyes widened. Yep. I hit he's sweet spot.

Rinto and I have been friends since Elementary School. Since then, the ladies were always on my perfect-ness. "Fine, fine, you win," he grumbles.

I wink. "As always." Rinto glares.

When we pull up into Vocaloid High, I see Miku looking around clueless. Probably because of me. I get put the car and say, "Me, oh, my! I wonder where my precious Miku-chan is?" Miku suddenly runs up to me and hugs me. I smirk. Rinto shook his head with a smile on his face, and he walks off. I'm guessing he wants to start flirting with my sis. I shrug. I don't care about Rinto and Lenka, honestly. As long as Rinto doesn't get Lenka pregnant, I'm okay.

"Len-kun!" Miku sings. "Hey, have you seen Rin anywhere?"

I shake my head. "Why would I focus on another girl when I already have _you_?" She blushes. Yep. This is the life!

That's when my Chorus teacher, Mrs. Shion, Kaito's mother, comes up to me. She raises an eyebrow before saying, "Uh…Mr. Kagamine?" I nod, annoyed that Mrs. Shion interrupted my flirt-on with Miku. "Meet me after school. We have a meeting today." I sigh.

"But I have to do _certain _things," I mumble. "Certain" things were going on dates with _certain _people. Mrs. Shion shrugs.

"Sorry, Buddy," with that little remark, she walks off. Miku turns to me.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to help out babies in the nursery. I'm just too embarrassed to say it out loud," I lie. She "awws" me and I smile.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing, Len-kun?"

"Yeah," I say, and walk into the school. That's when I see the eggplant-loving freak, Gakupo Kamui. He's a close friend; we met in Middle School. He wanted to know how to talk to girls. I laughed out loud in his face, and his face turned ten-fold red! That's how we met, basically. It was a funny-ass arc in my life!

I run up to the crazy freak. He was busy speaking to Gumi, who is also one of my fangirls. I decide to leave him alone. He's having a "moment." I walk through the hallway, winking at girls before hearing someone yell, "Rin Kagami?!" I look over to see Rin, wearing the outfit that I bought her. I smirk at her. She notices and glares at me.

"Hey, Len?" a voice asks. I turn. Kaito, my bro.

"Yo?" I ask. He's face looks kinda uncomfortable. I narrow my eyes. "What up with you, bro?"

"Did you make Rin dress up like that?" I shrug.

"You told her to ask me. Look, she's the spotlight." I point over to her. Kaito sighs.

"How dense could you get? Gosh, you never think about no one. Don't you know how she feels right now?" I blink. The hell is his problem?

"Good I guess…?" I assume. I mean- how is she suppose to feel?

Kaito glares. "You really are a silly little boy. Humph!" With that, Kaito suddenly took out some ice cream and nomped on it while he walked. I shake my head. That was really weird, especially for Kaito.

And, yet another girl comes up. I smirk. Mm-hm. This is certainly fun!

* * *

**Normal POV~~~**

Rin was walking to the principal's office. She has been reported to go here. She already knew why, though. She sighs and places her hand on the doorknob. And, she opened to see Master waiting for her. His eyes widened. He cleared his throat. "Uhm…." He walks over to the window and opens it. Rin sat down at a chair. She gulped.

Master sat back in his chair. "M-Ms. Kagami. What a new…look…on you," he stammers. Rin smiles.

"Thanks," she says.

He closes his eyes. "Why this look?"

Rin shrugs. _If I want to be different, I have to have that attitude, too. _"Is it any of your business?" she hisses. Master flinches. He blinks. He doesn't know to say. Rin pulls out a piece of gum and smacks on it. She twirls her short blonde hair around her finger.

"Okay. I hear you joined Vocaloid Band. You like it so far?"

"What up with all these questions? It's not like you want to know who I am," Rin shoots back. She mentally cringes. _Ugh. I hate this soooo much! _

Master swallows noticeably. What is he suppose to do? He never had Rin do this before. "You can go…then."

"Of course I can!" Rin exclaimed, smacked at her gum once more and slammed the door the office. She breathes out. "The struggle is real…."

* * *

Afterschool came up. Rin decided to go to the club, or Kaito will call her. Her heart won't be able to deal with that anymore! She ran to the club, but then someone shouted for her name. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was Len. "What do you want, Len?" Len walked up to her.

"Oh, you know my voice well. I'm flattered."

Rin retorted, "Don't get your hopes up, Player." He frowned. Now, it was her turn to smirk. "Answer my question."

"Oh. What club do you have?" At least that's a reasonable question.

"Vocaloid Band."

Len raised his eyebrows. The two started walking absently. "Vocaloid Band? What's that?"

"A band…called Vocaloid," she answered. It wasn't even a lie. Len laughed.

"Sounds interesting. I'm in!"

"Hell no!"

"Why?"

Rin blushed. "A-aren't you already in a club?" She was flustered.

"I can just ditch it. Mrs. Shion won't care," he brushes off. Rin glares.

"I still don't want you in," she grumbles.

"What?" Len begins. "Jealous that I might beat you in music? Don't make me laugh!"

Rin stops, making him stop. "Fine. Let's make a bet," she starts. Len raises an eyebrow.

"Go on," he urges.

Rin's face becomes a pondering one. "Uhm…. Whoever makes the most songs and sings them in front of people, that person's prize will be…."

"If I win, you'll have to date me!" Len shouts. Rin glares.

"If I win, you'll have to stop flirting with girls for a whole week." _Hah! I got him now!_ Len's face becomes baffled.

"What…?"

"You heard me," Rin told, smirking. Len kicks the ground, shaking her extended hand.

"Fine. The bet starts tomorrow. Get your outfits ready." Len's smirk comes back. There's no possible way he can let go of that damn smirk for a full five minutes. No way!

"You're on."

* * *

_Author's Note: There's chapter 8! Expect LOTS of competition in these few chapters! __**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
